


Tender As I Wanna Be

by xXxCeltics_Cowboys_HuntersxXx



Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCeltics_Cowboys_HuntersxXx/pseuds/xXxCeltics_Cowboys_HuntersxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has something to tell Reid, that Reid's been waiting to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender As I Wanna Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is obviously severely AU and to that point Dean Winchester and Eliot Spencer are fictional characters and didn't actually write either song, we're just borrowing temporarily. Both: Crash Here Tonight and Tender as I Wanna Be are written and sung by Toby Keith.

“What” Spencer whispered softly, he wasn’t sure what Sam had been trying to say, he knew what he wanted it to be but didn't think it would be that.

Sam looked down at his feet, and then glanced back up at Spence nervously before pulling out his phone, opening the music player on and choosing a file of songs that Dean and Eliot had written together a few years ago. Hitting the play button he set the phone down on the shelf, and looked up at Spencer.

“I almost said I love you  
Could I really be that kind of guy? See one candle burning in your eye  
Then watch my heart fill up with butterflies  
I almost said that I need you I shouldn't go there anymore  
Act like I never been in love before  
You probably think it's my first time”

Sam watched Spencer’s face as his longtime friend started to understand what he was having so much trouble putting into words. 

Geniuses though they both were they were also a bit awkward in relationships, so needing communicate their feelings to each other had been nearly impossible thus far.

 

“Is this what love is all about  
Am I getting in too deep  
I wouldn't want to freak you out  
Make a promise I can't keep”  
Sam knew he couldn’t promise forever, since hunters live short lives, couldn’t settle down, not after what happened with Jess.

But with everything that had happened the past week and a half - Hotch, Morgan and JJ all being captured by a wendigo, and Spencer had tried single handedly fighting of the ghost that was haunting the only hotel in town, leaving him desperate enough to call in The Winchester’s despite the threat of them being arrested, especially now that a internationally wanted criminal was with them steadily- he knew he needed to find a way to tell Spence how he felt, he just hoped Reid felt the same way.

“So close your eyes and hum along  
And I'll sing you one more love song  
And if everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight”

Spencer bit his lip blushing softly, and smiled at Sam, who understanding that to mean Reid’s acceptance grinned ear to ear and stepped toward the profiler wrapping his long arms around him and pulling him into a comforting hug.

Close your eyes and hum along  
And I'll sing you one more love song  
And if everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight  
Girl, if everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight

The song ended with Reid pulling Sam close and resting his forehead on the hunter’s shoulder, another soon starting up as Sam gently pulled Spencer to the bed on the other side of the room, easing him down, being careful of Spencer’s bruised ankle, and tenderly kissing him..

“I know sometimes you need me to be tender  
I don't give you much to go on  
So I'm amazed at how you hold on to me  
Baby, I've never been this close before  
Never opened up that door  
I'm still finding my way

Something else that lovers do when I've been by myself  
Never had to talk about movin' in with someone else  
Then you kiss my face and it makes me smile  
I want to lay with you right here with you for a little while  
When I feel that rush coming down all over me  
You're as far as I can see

That's tender as I wanna be, tender as I wanna be  
it's so tender

No, maybe it's that hard to find someone to please me  
Or it could be that real true love sometimes don't come easy  
No, it don't come easy

Then you kiss my face and it makes me smile, I want to stay with you right here with you for a little while  
Then I feel that rush, it's coming down all over me  
You're as far as I can see  
And that's tender as I wanna be, tender as I wanna be  
it's so tender as I wanna be”

 

They both knew it wasn’t gonna be easy, but also that nothing worth having really is and the hard parts were definitely going to be worth it in order to get to have this extra bit of happiness in their lives. Reid knew that Sam could be silent, gruff, and that they would occasionally snap, but that it’s because of the life that he lead, the monsters they both fight, the evil they see wearing down on them both. 

They also understood that their respective jobs would cause them to lose contact with each other at times but they would find a way to stay to ease each other’s worries. 

They woke up the next morning Spencer wrapped up in Sam’s arms, and a banging at the door, “Ya’ll better be dressed in there” the raspy southern drawl came through the door giving Sam just enough time to grab the comforter off the floor and fling it over the both of them before Dean flung the door open electronic keycard lock pick in hand (birthday present from Hardison).

“Well it’s about time” he grinned at the younger couple as him and Eliot made their way inside the room.

“My God Dean! You know I’m a federal agent and it’s my sworn duty to uphold the law, Namely arresting those who break it, and that thing and the way you just used it are definitely NOT legal” Spencer complained. 

Dean at least had the decency to look down at the card and blush before shoving it his pocket and throwing croissants their heads. “Your boss just granted us Temporary Immunity or something like that, Eat up little brother glad as I am to see you to nerds finally got together we gotta hit the road and head for Texas, there’s a poltergeist at the Alamo”

“Dean don’t be throwin food!” Eliot growled shaking his head at his fiancé’s antics, as he pulled him back toward the door before Reid got fed up and actually arrested them both.

Sure enough Reid called out as they were opening the door “I’m absolutely positive that that immunity didn’t apply to any crimes committed today, like vandalism, breaking and entering and assaulting a federal agent with pastries!”

“Bah Humbug” Dean called back 

Toby Keith - Tender As I Wanna Be Lyrics | MetroLyrics   
Toby Keith - Crash Here Tonight Lyrics | MetroLyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Eliot creeps into every story I write about these two I swear, I mean, it makes sense for Dean to be there since he's Sam's brother/coworker? but I hadn't originally planned on adding Eliot.


End file.
